memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Small Victories/Act Two
The Archer is in orbit around Aldebaran III. On the bridge Captain Martin speaks with Admiral Jellico. So the Borg attacked the Aldebaran system Admiral Jellico says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Yeah that's right sir Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He sits back in his chair. We're dispatching the 16th and 31st fleets to your position but they'll be an hour away at most, your orders are to hold position and await the fleet is that clear Admiral Jellico says on the viewer. She looks at H'mepc and then at the viewer. Aye, sir Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He nods at her. Starfleet out Admiral Jellico says as the transmission ends. H'mepc looks at her. So we're staying here Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. Kelly looks at him. Yeah I guess we're staying here have probes launch and scan for transwarp conduits Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. She launches the probes and they spread out. In the ready room Captain Martin is chatting with her father and Captain Kira via holo-com. The Borg attacked the colony? Captain Martin says as he looks at his daughter. She nods at him. They completely destroyed the colony Admiral Jellico has ordered us to remain here until the 16th and 31st fleets arrive but they won't be here for at least an hour Kelly says as she looks at them. Capain Kira chimes in about Jellico ordering the Archer to remain in the system. He doesn't want you to head to fight the Borg says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at her. She looks at the screen. So we're just gonna sit here and protect a dead world? Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss chimes in. I don't know, I don't have any answers for you says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at her. Commander Martin chimes in. I think Jellico shouldn't have ordered her to remain at the planet what if the Borg show up? Commander Martin says on the screen. Typhuss chimes in. Orders are orders, Kelly just can't do whatever the hell she wants and she has to follow orders says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at John. Then the com activates. H'empc to Captain Martin Commander H'mepc says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Martin here go ahead Commander Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. Captain we're receiving a distress call from Bajor a Xindi-Suliban fleet is approaching the planet, Starfleet Command has recalled the 16th and 31st fleets to meet up with the 9th fleet at Deep Space 9 Commander H'mepc says over the com. Captain Martin is shocked by that. Have Lieutenant Wu lay in a course Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. Typhuss chimes in. So the Xindi and Suliban pick this time to attack while we are fighting the Borg says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at her. She looks at the screen. It appears that way Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. John chimes in. Kelly hope to see you soon Commander Martin says on the viewer. She nods and the transmission ends. She walks onto the bridge. Captain we've got a problem our warp drive isn't engaging Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at the Captain. Captain Martin looks at her. What's wrong with it? Captain Martin asked as she looks at Wendy. She looks at the console. I'm not sure it looks like it's being blocked by subspace disruption Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console. Then the proximity alarm blares. TRANSWARP CONDUIT FORMING Lieutenant Mason shouts as he turns to both Captain Martin and Commander H'mepc. They look at the viewer. A Borg cube emerges from the transwarp conduit. On the bridge Captain Martin gets up from the chair. RED ALERT! Captain Martin shouts as she gave the order. The lights dim and klaxon goes off. The cube approaches the tiny Archer-class vessel.